Kata Totalus
Kata Espera Romalia Totalus, or just "Kata Totalus," was one of the warriors in the War Against Faung, and one of the earliest members of the group that defeated the Warlord, as well as the group's "scientist." Biography Pre-WFM Kata Totalus was born in a hidden village, son of Nero Totalus and Eva Romalia. Much of his childhood was spent with his friends Karl Civilis, Sarah Erno, and Gregory Watis. At the age of 16, he made the choice of which scientific scipline he wanted to study: He took astronomy, despite his father wanting him to take biology. At the age of 18, he began combat training, the only person in his village to receive said training. Warsforminecraftia Pre-Ben Lu. At the age of 20, Kata went out of his village to explore, but was lost. Hearing hooves, he went to investigate, and found Seprus about to be killed by Faung's knights. He intervened, saving him, and had a short scuffle against the knights, distracting them so Seprus could run. He then fought against Nightfang alongside Seprus and Silver, with support from Bryer. They were saved by soldiers from Ben Lu, and brang to a nearby village. When night fell, he fought Nightfang again, this time being saved by Seprus. At a makeshift camp with all the villagers, they met Cian Lore, who had saved Bryer from the burning village. They began their journey towards Ben Lu, meeting Eleanor Jameslamb on the way, and fighting against a Wendigo. They eventually arrived at Boston, a village controlled by Warlord Faung. The next day, a massacre happened, in which Seprus intervened. Bryer, Kata, and Eleanor went in to try to get him out, only to be arrested themselves. He is sentenced to death, only for Cian, Ezkiel, and Daniel to assault to prison, and they all escape. Kata, however, is shot in the head, and only wakes up in the Nightosphere. They go through it, and after fighting many bat-creatures, a few of which seriously injured Cian, encountered Dreax, who proposes to teleport them to the main dimension, in exchange for a soul. Kata offered to sacrifice himself, but they were saveb by an elf. They were swallowed by Dreax, and made a portal to the universe, only to end up at Kata's village, Founding it empty, they brang Cian to the hospital, and Kata investigated. There, he found everybody dead. He took a necklace, representing a pencil crossed with a staff, which was in fact a family heirloom, from his dead father, andan elixwer from his mother. Going to his home, he discovered plans for a tunnel through the Nether. He also killed one of the Warlord's scouts, and gave the elixer to an unconscious Cian. He proceeded to slaughter more scouts, and then the group entered the Nether, along with Jordan. In the Nether, they fought several Unidentified Bear-Like Objects, during which he lost his sword. As they approached the portal, several UBOLs and ghasts attacked them. Kata held back many creatures alongside Cian, letting most of the groupe escape, and on his own, to let Eleanor escape. He went through the portal, which got damaged, and ended up in the void between dimensions. In the void, he got helped by eleanor's father, and, using the same technique used to escape Dreax, appeared in the real world. Eleanor, however, became nine years old again (physically) and they fought the Wendigo again. Thye proceeded onwards to the outskirts of Ben Lu, where they assisted the city in its defense again Faung. Ben Lu In the city of Ben Lu, the group went out to find temporary jobs and pay for the rest. Kata found work at a protoype weapon-testing factory, where he tested a sword named Maelstorm. After a few days, Kata overheard people talking, and learnt that the factory was actually controlled by Warlord Faung. After a battle against one of the Warlord's thugs, he was knocked out and brang to a dark room, where he was hypnotised into joining Faung. For the next day, Kata proceeded to interact with his allies as usual, until Ben Lu was attacked again. He headed to a secure area alongside everybody else, and once Sam went crazy and attacked the group, severely injuring Cian, he himself attacked the group, knocking out everybody except Seto, Thoust, and Seprus. He proceeded to fight Seprus, who got possessed by an exterior force, and killed Kata. Revival In the afterlife, Kata eventually meets the Maker, creator of the universe. The two proceed to have a short conversation, where Kata learned that his destiny was not yet fufilled. Soon after, a mysterious mist chased after him, causing pain when he entered him. Kata was saved by a mysterious archer, revealed to be the deceased wife of Mrs. Faung. With her assistance, he manages to escape the afterlife. There, he meets with Daniel Samson, and a group of peole calling themselves "The Brothers of Freedom." With their assistance, he makes his way to the others. Relationships with other characters. Eleanor Jameslamb: His girlfriend.